


~You Give Me What I Need~

by Kairat11



Category: Nagron - Fandom, Spartacus - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Agron, Established Relationship, Fingering, M/M, Nagron, Nipple Play, Smut and Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Nasir, cursing of course, fluffy nagron, married nagron, parents nagron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairat11/pseuds/Kairat11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir is horny, so he awakens Agron, with tender kisses and bites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	~You Give Me What I Need~

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, 
> 
> Can't resist writing these bbys, so enjoy :) 
> 
> I appreciate comments and kudos. Tell me how you liked the story.

Nasir was so horny; his cock was hard as steel and his mind filled with filthy images of things he wanted to do to his husband. His husband who was sleeping placidly and snoring away. Nasir had come from work late today; he loved being a surgeon, saving people's lives but the days he came home to his already slumbering Beloved and little princess he resented it a bit.

The darkness shrouding the room was only fractured by the soft rays of moonlight sneaking through the flowing curtains. His body was a scorching flame that began from his aching dick, despite the cold air cooling the gray sheets. Agron's soft snores the only melody breaking the silence. It has been almost six months since Amani had been born and almost one since she started sleeping through the night. Both Agron and he were beyond tired during the first months; getting their little gem to sleep in her crib had been a feat.

They haven't been as intimate as they used to be before the baby; adapting to their new roles have been a step by step process. Agron stays at home with their daughter; his job as a web designer allowing more flexibility. His beloved was such a fantastic vater; he had taken to the role with such ease despite the earlier freak outs. Agron was a natural and Nasir's heart couldn't be more in love with his little family.

The king bed was suddenly too big, too cold; Nasir wanted heated golden skin burning his own. He moved closer to a half naked body; his fingers tracing light touches on well-toned arm, a sea of goosebumps immediately spreading like sand. Agron stired but otherwise didn't wake up; he always slept like a log after a long day's work. Nasir's hand crept up and up to his husbands muscled chest, his index and thumb tenderly rubbing a sensitive nipple. At that, a groan escaped Agron's mouth and Nasir's lips stretched in a fond smile.

He got closer, until his olive skin was glued to delicious warmth. Eager lips began to brush light feather kisses over strong back as his fingers softly pinched a perky nipple. His hard cock was pressed against one of Agron's ass cheek, his excitement growing with each caress his lips and fingers landed on adored body. Lips parted and playful teeth began to nip at taut skin; a wicked tongue immediately lapping at each pink mark. Nasir utterly enjoyed rousing his Beloved with this sensual dance; worshiping him as he slept, in the darkness of the night. Agron was a gorgeous man and Nasir still couldn't believe he was his to keep.

"Habibi, ruhi, I burn for you," he whispered in Agron's ear, the shiver running through his body a telltale of his slow awakening. Nasir's lips kept dropping kisses on nape and back, teeth pulling at the skin gently and tongue moving sensually after every bite. He thrust his hips forward lazily, his cock pulsing with wild arousal. A groan ripped from his chest as Agron's ass rubbed against his cock. He couldn't reign in the urge to bit down on his husband's neck, eliciting a low whine from enticing mouth. His hand traveled smoothly down a well known road, passing by flat belly and cute navel and sneaking in tight boxer briefs. A moan broke from Agron's mouth, his broad hand quickly moving to cover his.

"Hello hayati, I have missed you all day," he breathed, puffying warm air in Agron's ear and then pulling at his earlobe. He thrust his hips once again, grinding against firm ass. Every moan, pant and groan falling out of erotic mouth fuel to his passion. He needed to see Agron's handsome face; he needed to bathe cherished body with kisses, caresses and bites. He was at his limit; his cock ached to find release inside his beautiful god.

"So you prefer to fuck than to sleep, schatz?" Agron teased jokingly, voice muffled by the pillow. But Nasir could clearly hear the smile in his voice and it made him giddy.

"Only with you Albi; I would trade sleep, air and food to fuck you throughly everyday," his fingers curled around a hot thick cock, thumb expertly massaging the slit. Agron's hand clenched his as a drawn out moan made his body vibrate. It pleased him greatly to make his Hayete sing so prettily. "Or do you prefer to sleep?" He questioned, stopping the up and down rhythm his hand was playing around impressive erection.

"Don't you dare stop liebling, if you don't wanna sleep on the sofa," Agron's threat would have sounded more serious if his voice hadn't broken in a gasp and his head wasn't leaning back against Nasir's shoulder; lips parted and shallow breaths leaving him breathless. The fire in the pit of his belly increased at the words and he immediately put himself to work.

"Turn around Aggy," he rasped as he kneeled on the mattress and took his boxers off. The first contact of cold air with the flaming skin of his dick made him quiver; the sight of Agron spread underneath him was as breathtaking as always. Such a strong, massive, god like body completely at his mercy; his Beloved freely giving himself without reservations was a benediction. Agron's face was alluring beyond anything or anyone; every part of him beckoning him to sin. Sleepy green eyes twinkled with mischief as broad hands reached for him and pulled him into a fierce kiss.

As their erections grind against each other, each touch ignited the furnace inside their bodies; tongues swirled around each other erotically while teeth nipper tender lips and sucked at each other as if wanting to devour, consume. Agron's fingers buried in his long raven hair, curled and tighten with each thrust of hips and Nasir was almost losing it, too hypnotized by intoxicating kisses.

"Spread your legs for me, habibi, I want to cum inside you. I need it like water or air," he didnt know how he was still able to speak in complete sentences, or think.

Agron smile knowingly, letting go of his hair and splaying his long taut legs in an indecent display of wantonness. Nasir's cock twitched painfully and he felt pre cum bubbling out; his eyes moving slowly from handsome face to juicy pink hole. His mouth watered at the sight, it was luring him in as if he was spellbound. There was so much he wanted to do, but he knew they didn't have the luxury for it today. Regardless, he was going to enjoy this feast as much as he could.

A dark chuckle reached his ears and his eyes snapped back up to look at an amused face. Agron, the little shit knew what he was doing; he knew Nasir was weak against his temptations. He leaned down, hungry lips crashing against honeyed ones as his hands moved up and down Agron's legs. "Ya habibi bahebak," he was drowning in love and lust.

"Fuck me, süsser," Agron pleaded, his hands grabbing Nasir's ass and pushing it down against his swollen cock. Twin gasps escaped their chests, tremulous hands gripping at hair and skin.

"Not yet, almost, get the lube babe," while Agron reached for it, Nasir's lips followed the sheen of sweat covering muscled chest to rosy nipples. As his lips closed on one delicious nob, one of his hands pinched carefully at the other; a soft whine dragged out of bee stung lips making his desire grow. He extended his right hand for Agron to pour some lube; the trembling hands too clumsy to avoid spilling the cool liquid on the sheets. It didn't matter, they would have to be changed them anyway. Another moan from Agron greeted the silence as Nasir suckled on his nipple and flicked his tongue around it.

"Lieb...ahh, fuck...mmm more, fuck me...with your fingers," Agron could barely speak, babbling away as skillful fingers massaged his perineum in playful teasing. He felt his husband's body tense at the loving gesture; he wasn't going to last long. Nasir's lips let go of a tasty nipple with a drawn out moan. Agron's sneaky hand had reached his dick and was expertly pumping him. He felt a wild fire spread in his veins; Agron's heavy lidded eyes clouded with lust.

His hand moved to stop Agron's, quickly noticing his confusion. Labored breaths choked his words, but he had to try. "If you keep doing that I'me gonna cum in your hand and I. Want. To. Climax. Here," each word was punctuated with his middle and index finger circling his entrance, pushing slowly inside it and carefully massaging his soft walls. Agron's hands let go of his cock to grab at the sheets; his legs sprawled open even more and his toes curled as the intense sensation. His teeth bit down on fleshy lips as his eyes rolled back. Agron always gave himself wholly to Nasir's ministrations, always let himself feel with everything he had. 

Nasir's fingers kept circling and rubbing inside heated walls; searching and quickly finding Agron's prostate. At the first contact with it Agron's sweet cry raked his body; his hands clenching for dear life to the cool sheets. Cry after delirious cry, moan after sinful moan Nasir kept circling and thrusting his wicked fingers while his other hand massaged delicate balls. His mouth was also busy, closed around swollen cock, the smell of precum filling his nose and curly light hair ticking it. Agron tasted salty with a hint of sweet, the perfect combination for Nasir's taste buds. As he hummed around his husband's dick, his eyes drank Agron's debauched face, his lips spit licked and agape. 

"Liebling, please Fuc...ahh, mmm fuck fuck," Agron's begging was the most beautiful melody and it spurred Nasir into action. One final suck on the head of his man's dick and another rub at sensitive sweet spot and he was ready to bury himself inside familiar heat. Sweat cloaked his flesh and shimmered on Agron's, he felt tempted to lap at it until his Beloved was a drooling mess, but he decided against it because he wouldn't last long enough to enjoy it. 

"Are you ready Ya Amar? Are you ready for my cock to split you open?"

Agron nodded, ragged breaths heaving his chest, "Ja, schatz, fucking hurry up, please" Nasir loved when his husband was so desperate he begged so prettily. 

He reached for the lube and pored a generous amount on his hand and then spread it over his cock and around the enticing entrance. Nasir grabbed his erection and lined himself in front of Agron; slowly the blunt head of his cock pushed at the hungry hole, he eased inside carefully, enjoying the overwhelming heat enveloping him. Agron's indecent cries and tight wetness draining him of the exhaustion filling his body and overflowing him with renew energy. He grabbed Agron's legs and lifted his ass a little bit, the position the perfect angle to hit Albi's prostate thrust after sharp thrust. 

"Ahh, Oh gods, fuck me harder babe."

And Nasir did as he was so nicely asked. His hips rocked in and out in shallow but precise thrusts, face leaning down to kiss and bite at plump lips as long arms wrapped around his neck. A throaty moan ripped from both of their chests at a particularly satisfying thrust. As he circled his hips and Agron's legs loosely wrapped around his waist, parched lips searched for water in each other's empty wells. Each kiss, bite, nip, suck and thrust fuel and wood to their furnace. He could feel Agron's body tense and still and Nasir swiftly moved his hand to wrap around almost bursting erection. He pumped one, two and three times and Agron was quickly coming with a throaty moan and a shiver. Nasir kept thrusting and pumping Agron's cock as he rode his orgasm. As his husband's inner muscles tightened around his dick, the fire in the pit of his belly exploded like a volcanic eruption and soon he was coming; so hard his eyes were momentarily shrouded in darkeness and then seeing bright spots. 

Loving arms embraced him as he feel against sweaty skin; his labored breathing intermingling with Agron's and composing a pleasant adagio. After they caught their breath and it was even and steady, their eyes met and smiles bloomed. These intimate moments were precious and uplifting; a necessarily oasis always renewing their love, feelings and energy. Agron was home. 

They kissed once again, but languidly; this time savoring each encounter of lips. Hands ran through damp hair and flesh danced against each other. The moment was perfect, he couldn't ask for a better life; he had treasures beyond any rich man's fortune.

"Ich liebe dich über alles, Nasir, you are my everything," his Heart confessed, dropping a feather light kiss on his head and tightening his embrace. 

Nasir couldn't feel his face anymore, he was smiling too much. His lips pressed a kiss on the scar close to his husband's heart and then looked back into his eyes, "Ana bahebak, ya helo, enta habibi," his heart and soul were brimming with delight, he was a favored man. 

A soft cry woke them up from their brief snoozing; he looked at the monitor and saw his gem moving impatiently in her crib. Another smile stretched his lips at the fondness that assaulted him. 

"I don't think I can get up süsser," Aggy whispered, sleep dragging him into its embrace. 

"I'll go, you rest, ahlam sa'ida Aggy," he was tired, but his Beloved had recharged him body and soul. There was no better energy booster than love and he was ready to get his second dose from his little princess.

 

FIN~

 

**Author's Note:**

> vocabulary:
> 
> Habibi~ my love  
> Albi~ my heart  
> Ahlam sa'ida~ sweet dreams  
> Ana bahebak~ I love you  
> Hayete~ my life  
> Ya Amar~ beautiful  
> Enta habibi~ you are my love  
> Ruhi~ my soul  
> Ya helo~ my beautiful 
> 
> Ich liebe dich über alles~ I love you more than anything  
> Liebling~ Darling  
> Schatz~ treasure  
> Süsser~ sweetie


End file.
